noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Rael Kertia
|Hanja = 라엘 케르티아 |image = 300px |age = 500+ |gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Active |occupation = Nobles |affiliation = Lukedonia / Raskreia / Kertia Clan |first appeared = Chapter 162 |last appeared = }} Rael Kertia (Kor. 라엘 케르티아) is a Noble and a member of the Kertia Clan of Lukedonia. He is the younger brother of Rajak Kertia, the current clan leader of the Kertia Clan, and the volume 3's main antagonist. Appearance He is very skinny and has pale skin, in addition to possessing a good-looking face accompanied with short, wavy blond hair and red eyes. Personality He displays a haughty, vile, immature and arbitrary nature and loathes humans (It is speculated that Union's first attack on Lukedonia centuries ago, the demise of Regis' and Seira's fathers have something to do with Rael's hatred of humans). His bias is so great that he refuses to cooperate with his human allies, threatening to kill them after the battle is over. Rael is also overconfident, thinking very highly of his abilities and continues to underestimate the enemy even after losing to them. Rael also has an infatuation with Seira , although the feeling isn't mutual. According to Regis, it is suspected that Rael wants to marry Seira only to establish himself as a Clan Leader after he failed to become Clan Leader of his own clan. Although Rael has shown possible genuine feelings for Seira in later chapters, he tends to act obsessively, showing hatred toward those close to her. But as volume 6 has shown, Rael's feelings for Seira seems to be indeed genuine. Rael supposedly has a grudge against his older brother for inheriting the position of Clan Leader of the Kertia Clan, but despite this, he cares deeply for and is concerned about Rajak's well-being and image as a Clan Leader. For example, during Rajak's battle with Frankenstein, Rajak was severely injured by Dark Spear. Rael immediately offered to give his Grandia to Rajak in order for Rajak's Soul Weapon,Kartas, to become whole. However, Rajak adamantly refuses because their father gave it to Rael as a present and encourages him not to give up easily. Despite refusing to call him "Clan Leader", Rael respects his brother greatly and seems to seek Rajak's acknowledgement to some degree, often displaying happiness, surprise, and pride whenever Rajak praises him. Despite his prideful nature and superiority complex, Rael does genuinely care for some people. He also shows immense respect towards Rai , and takes his word as law. Rael was willing to ignore his personal hatred toward modified humans, Tao, Takeo, and M-21 in particular, after hearing that Rai had let them into his home and they are under his protection. Nevertheless, if Seira, Regis and the other 7 Clan leaders displayed the ideal and positive image of what Nobles should be, Rael is the negative image of nobles: arrogant, impulsive, dishonest, violent, and prone to cause disruptions in the human world. In the latest chapters, Rael is shown to be confused about his feelings for Seira after she showed signs of affection toward Shinwoo, shaking his confidence to the foundation. Background Rael Kertia (Kor. 라엘 케르티아) is the younger brother of Rajak and a pureblood from the Kertia clan. It is known that he has lived for at least 500 years. 10 years before the present time, Rael proposed to Seira and was rejected. He couldn't contain his anger and destroyed everything around him. Rajak caught him in the end sentenced him to 10 years of confinement. After 10 years of imprisonment he comes back and enters the human world to take Seira to their Lord as per order. During the fight between Frankenstein and him, it is revealed that Rael's father had secretly bequeathed him with a part of his soul weapon, realizing his younger son's dejection. He has managed to hide it from everyone, including his brother (even though Rajak already knew the secret all along). However, Rajak has seen Rael using the weapon while fighting against M-21, Tao and Takeo in Lukedonia. Later, after the battle between Lord and Rai was settled, Rael was said to be missing. According to the Clan Leaders, Rael left Lukedonia to avoid shame. He is later invited to stay at the RK residence along with his brother after a battle against multiple Union Elders. Plot Overview WARNING: Spoilers Ahead! Noble Arc :Rael Kertia :After 10 years of confinement, Rael walks free and greets his brother outside the Lord's hall after a clan leaders' meeting. He that he wanted to pay respects to the Lord and asks what the meeting was about. Rajak reprimands Rael for calling him "hyung" now that he is the Kertia clan leader. Rael responds by saying that calling him "clan leader" seems distant as they are brothers. He then asks if Rajak is going back to the castle to which Rajak immediately replies that he is leaving on a mission for the Lord. Rael wonders what is so important that a clan leader should be sent and Rajak tells him that it is to bring Seira back to Lukedonia. At her name, Rael lights up and volunteers to take on the mission, persuading his brother to assign him, to save his brother's clan leader's dignity. He further says that not just anyone should be assigned the mission and it will look better as he is the clan leader's brother. His brother finally gives in on the condition that Rael should not cause any problems again. Rael expresses his acceptance of the condition with a smile. :Rael proceeds to carry out the mission and comes to Ye Ran by following Seira's scent. He draws every nobles' attention by starting using mind control on the school. He meets the three modified humans (Tao , Takeo and M-21) who act as the school's special security division and has a brief fight with them before Seira and Regis come out. He proposes to Seira once again after his blunder 10 years ago, but she still rejects him like she did before. He offers her time to think about his proposal but Seira immediately seeks him later that night. :Dark Spear :With Regis tagging along, Seira goes to Rael to reject his offer and upon arriving, Regis and Rael criticize each other. Frankenstein arrives just in time to save Regis from Rael's sneak attack. A brief altercation with Frankenstein follows. However, Rael reveals that Seira has been summoned back to Lukedonia by The Lord. She quietly and promptly obeys the order and returns with him, leaving Regis with Frankenstein. Lukedonia Arc :Lord :Rael fulfills the mission that his brother and clan leader assigned him and Rajak brings Seira to report to the Lord. The Lord asks Seira about Gejutel's report but upon receiving no answer, she sends Seira away and calls a clan leaders' meeting. Rael is allowed to the meeting although no one but a Gaju should be allowed to enter where he witnesses Seira's defiance in answering the Lord's queries. The Lord asks Rael to recount the conflict that he reported. Rael states that he engaged in battle with unknown people while carrying out his mission. Rael confirms that there seems to be a connection between them and the human-made organization because three of his opponents were enhanced humans. He adds that he could not identify the fourth person (Frankenstein) but that that there is surely a personal connection between the modified humans and the fourth person, which suggests a connection between this fourth person to the human-made organization. Rael reveals that Seira and Regis may know his identity as the two young nobles were staying with those people. This last statement makes the Lord and the rest of the clan leaders bewildered and the Lord demands the truth from Seira. Gejutel covers for the young clan leader and the Lord accuses him of treachery. Rael witnesses all this as he continues to kneel down quietly beside Seira. :After the meeting, Rael and his brother provide their company to the Lord who visits Gejutel's holding cell to question Gejutel again. When the Lord has gone, Rael blames Gejutel for Seira's predicament and tells him to free Seira from the Landegre clan so that Rael could take care of her instead. Rajak scolds Rael, saying that it is not the right place to make such comments. After Rajak apologizes to Gejutel, Rael keeps his behavior in check. Rael describes the person he could not identify for Gejutel, telling him that the blonde person is certainly strong but not enough for Gejutel to be concerned about. The old clan leader laughs loudly at the last statement, making Rael irritated. Gejutel implies that Rael would not be able to survive if Frankenstein used his full power. :RK :While Rael walks through a corridor while pondering Gejutel's allusion, he sees nobles scurrying and asks them about what the commotion is all about. One of them replies that there is a report of intruders in the Forbidden Region. Rael returns to Gejutel's holding cell and relays the information about the intruders to his clan leader and talks directly to Gejutel when he says that he has heard a rumor that Regis is among the intruders. :Later on, Rael visits Seira in her holding cell and passes on the information that Regis is causing ruckus in the forbidden area and that Gejutel has been sentenced to forced eternal sleep. Rael leaves, believing that the information has caused Seira a great shock and later appears before the clan leaders Ludis, Rozaria, and Karias who were discussing the fate of Gejutel and Regis before he interrupted their conversation. As an apology for having eavesdropped on their conversation, he offers to capture Regis for them. :Rael runs to the forbidden area and intercepts Regis and M-21. Regis escapes as M-21 faces him in battle, with Tao and Takeo in support as M-21 fights. Rael wins over the rest of the RK-4 using Grandia but fails to hide his soul weapon from his brother who suddenly arrives. Rajak tells him to hold his explanation for later as he needs to take care of the enemy. Unable to comprehend, Rael states that there really is no need to fight but when he turns around, Frankenstein and Rai has appeared. Rael identifies Frankenstein to Rajak as the one whom he has fought and tells his brother that he'll take care of Frankenstein. While moving torwards the enemy, he senses an intimidating feeling from Rai and momentarily becomes taken aback. Rai leaves Frankenstein to deal with the Kertia clan leader and steps forward. Rajak blocks him but Rai's speed overwhelms Rajak. Rael suddenly shouts in pain as Frankenstein's spears pierce through his body and Frankenstein reveals that it was just a consequence for Rael who attacked him from behind. Rajak rushes to Rael's side and tells him to stay back as he takes over the battle. Rajak adds that Rael's inability to comprehend the opponent's power proves Rael's insufficient power to face Frankenstein. Rael still continues to underestimate Frankenstein until Rajak takes out his soul weapon. Rael quietly watches as the fight between his brother and Frankenstein goes on. When Rajak hid his presence, he confidently believes that Frankenstein's death is imminent and watched happily as Frankenstein suffers from his brother's attacks. To Rael's surprise, Frankenstein successfully reveals his brother's presence. Rael continues to be engrossed in the battle until he notices the Tao, Takeo and M-21 also watching the fight. He attempts to attack them but Frankenstein blocks him and receives a severe blow from Rajak's attack. Rajak takes Rael and scolds him for the way he just acted and Rajak apologizes to Frankenstein before wounding himself, to Rael's disbelief. Rajak tells Rael that as the clan leader, he should take responsibility for Rael's underhanded tactics because he doesn't approve of such and doesn't want to disgrace their family. Rajak reminds a stunned Rael that although the Kertia clan specializes in stealth, it does not mean that they should resort to foul play. The fight resumes and Rajak slowly loses ground. Rael, being witness to this, wonders whether Rajak is losing because of an incomplete soul weapon. He thinks about relinquishing the ownership of Grandia to complete his brother's soul weapon. Traitorous Clan Leader Arc :Destroyed School :Rael suddenly appears in Ye Ran while the RK-4 are fighting against the assassination squad members. He overhears Yuri's remark about Seira, annoyed that a human toy will speak her name. His timely arrival saves M-21, Regis and Takeo, who were weakened by poison, and he starts fighting the opponents though maintaining antagonism with the RK. Tao speaks to him through Regis' communication device and tells him things to fuel Rael's protectiveness over Seira. Now enraged, Rael declares that he will kill all of them. He takes out his soul weapon and easily lands attacks on his enemies. He then asks Yuri to identify himself in the group so Tao describes Yuri for him and Rael uses his doppleganger illusions to confuse them. He moves to kill Kalvin but the boy threatens to break the antidote he holds. Rael pauses for a moment when Regis pleads to him to stop because they needed that antidote and Tao explains that the children were poisoned, children who are friends with "him" and Seira. Yuri and Mark take advantage of this opening to attack him and escape. Rael becomes irritated and kills Kalvin, apparently not caring for the antidote. Regis, M-21 and Takeo stare in despair as they think about the destroyed antidote but Rael holds up his hand and shows the small vial to them. He tells Regis not to plead to him again. Rael Kertia Rael Kertia Category:Male Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:People Under Rai's Protection Powers/Abilities Being an adult pureblood noble, Rael possesses immense power, speed and combat skills. He is considered to be among the strongest of his clan. (Chapter 169) However Rael has a weakness: he tends to become emotional in battle easily, resulting in mistakes. According to Frankenstein, Rael doesn't have much battle experience. He also has a tendency to underestimate opponents as he continuously believed Frankenstein to be weaker than him, even though the latter was instead stronger, proving that he lacks the strength to face opponents of such power as Frankenstein's (as told by his brother). Despite all this he is still a very powerful individual, able to take down Tao, Takeo and M21 by himself. Telepathy *'Mind Control': A common ability among the Nobles which Rael uses to incredible capacities. In one instance, he is shown to be able to freeze the thought process of every normal human within Ye Ran High School, which initially causes Regis to mistake his presence for that of a clan leader. With his mind control, he is also able to cause a large number of humans to completely evacuate an area which prevented them from getting harmed in his ensuing battle with Frankenstein. Physical Prowess As a pureblood Noble, Rael possesses incredible physical abilities. Rael has the physical strength to pierce through metal, stone, bone, or flesh with ease, and he is strong enough to create shockwaves that can rip apart a forest or reduce skyscrapers to rubble. Additionally, his physical durability is very high; despite being impaled by several of Frankenstein's dark aura blades, which are capable of killing modified humans without much effort, he remained alive and intact. Rael has also traded blows with the likes of Ignes, whose punches were able to destroy multiple skyscrapers or an entire city block. *'Enhanced Speed': Rael has been shown to be fast enough to seemingly teleport to impale M-21 from behind, before he or his teammates could react. He is able to effortlessly dodge Tao's ensuing counterattack, then immediately return to his original position, all within a fraction of a second. He is shown to be fast enough to dodge almost all of Frankenstein's attacks without being injured (though his last attack did in fact damage him). He is also able to dodge bullets, even those fired from Takeo's powerful modified sniper rifle, and is capable of creating afterimages of himself to surprise his opponents. *'Doppleganger Illusions': Like his brother, Rael is also able to create multiple copies of himself to surround the enemy but his ability is limited to 3-4 illusions only. This illusions can be used for distraction, avoiding from attacks or offensively attack from so many times. Soul Weapon (Partial) Grandia: Grandia is Rael's soul weapon, consisting of a set of large and ornate daggers. He has kept his soul weapon a secret from his clan as it was a gift from his dying father (the previous Kertia clan leader),a partial soul weapon (created from half of his father's soul). Though the weapon only has half of his father's soul, Rael is still capable of doing immense damage and even Frankenstein admitted that it was "praiseworthy" despite the fact that it was still incomplete. It can be used to produce kinetic shockwaves that can create an upheaval of land, with an area of effect of two or three city blocks. Grandia can also vibrate at incredible speeds, allowing it to pulverize steel, rock, and bone, and rupture internal organs. Grandia can also cut over both a wide and miniscule area of effect. For example, Rael can cleave multiple skyscrapers in half, or split the ground into quarters for miles, but he can also cut just above the cellular scale, allowing him to split individual blood vessels. Also, Rael can use Grandia to slash at incredible speeds (hypersonic+). Tracking Expertise As a Kertia Clan member, he can put a secret message of his clan on battlefield. It is a special secret Kertia method of communication. It can be read only by another Kertia clan member such as his brother and clan leader, Rajak. Battles *Tao & Takeo & M-21 vs Rael Kertia *Frankenstein vs Rael Kertia *Seira J. Loyard and Rael Kertia vs Ignes Kravei and Anti-Clan Leader Weapons Navigation Rael Kertia Rael Kertia Category:Male Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:People Under Rai's Protection